Suvenir Suzie
by misuto58
Summary: ( A/N: This is a backstory continuation of Suzie Suvenir. Me and my friend came up with this story. She has the original story and this is the back story to why Suzie acts this way towards Offenderman in the series.) Suzie, a young girl walks home however finds herself in a horrid situation. Offenderman just so happens to hand her a rose with more intent behind such than usual


Deep down the darkened alley way, I made my way back home from the market. The air was thickened with car exhaust and the smell of putrid garbage. The moon hung in the sky so illuminant and full. The stars in the blackened canvas above peeked through the tar of night. I crossed through that very alley all the time to shorten my path home, since the groceries were usually too heavy to carry long distances.

I quite enjoyed the late walk home as it gave me some time to think of the many things my busy day had held for me. Hearing a small click of a footfall I swerved on my heel, looking about for the source of the uncanny noise. I saw nothing, but a biker pedal on the other side of the alley, exhaling a fog of a warmed and haggard breath. A shudder crept up my spine as a chilled breeze caressed my fragile neck. My limbs shook slightly as I continued on my way attempting to shrug off the sound as the cyclist, however an unnerved feeling ate at the thought. Yet another footfall clouded my thoughts as I turned once again.

"Who's there!" I yelled in cautious curiosity.

There of course was no response uttered. I was starting to believe I was simply tired and needed some deserving rest. I turned to head back home and ended up bumping into something very hard and fell on my back. Pain surged through my head sharply. I had dropped all of my groceries, as they were now in commune with the garbage, littering a large portion of the asphalt.

The pain very slowly started to faded, though a pulsing headache lingered on. I looked up to perceive what I had struck and saw a rather large figure of a man looming over me. His appearance struck me as odd. The man was extremely pale and wore a tarnished black trench coat with a fedora perched on his head ,covering most of his face, and tilted at a small angle. While his gleaming white teeth that laid perfect rows smiled back at me, with a questionable undertone. He offered a stiffened hand to me as I cradled my head in a dizzy bout.

"I apologize for sneaking up on you, are you alright Dear?" He asked in a charming voice.

"Jesus, I called out….Why didn't you say anything?" I questioned him and took his hand lightly.

He helped me up with ease as I tried to gain balance and swayed in the process. My footing misplaced, I fell into him, however he caught me with no trouble. I looked to him.

"I wanted to introduce myself correctly and not as some creep. I think I've failed at that this evening though." He gave a chuckle and helped me balance myself. "How's your head?"

"It's a bit sore, but I'll be alright. Thanks for the concern."

"I'm sorry for the groceries, I shall pay for them. But first I wanted to give you something for the mess."

He opened his coat and reached inside to grab something. My heart sped as I feared the worst and expected some kind of weapon. I reached inside my pocket nonchalantly and grasped my mace, preparing for a struggle. To my surprise he pulled out a beautifully perfect, dethorned rose. It was slightly speckled with water droplets and had the most wondrous fragrance I've ever smelled.

"For you my Dear, think of it as a reward for such beauty." He gestured the rose to me.

I blushed intensely at the gift. "No, I couldn't possibly accept that, I mean it's not like you meant to bump into me."

"Please, It would mean the world to me." He smile stretched, somewhat crookedly as if holding back a laugh.

Somewhat bothered by the smile, I decided just to take it, thinking it would get rid of him.

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you."

Curiosity grew as I looked at the gorgeous flower, putting it to my nose I smelled the heavenly aroma. I somewhat drifted off into space, enjoying the lovely scent and nearly forgot the man. Hearing him speak pulled me back to reality.

"Do you like it?" His smile was now disturbing to look at and made my stomach turn.

"Y-yes. It's beautiful." I replied uneasy.

"I thought you would. White has always been your favorite color after all." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"...How'd you know that?..." I asked shocked, feeling my chest tighten.

"Oh, it wasn't so hard to find out. All I had to do was look through your diary. You know the one you hide in your bedroom dresser, in the top drawer, underneath your pink lacy pajamas."

My eyes widened with fear, panic set in. "You! You were in my house?!" I yelled as I threw down the rose and began to weep. I was about to run when I felt something rough slither up my leg and grasp it tightly. I screamed out, startled. Whatever it was it came from the mans back, like a tendril.

"Stop! Let go of me! Help! Somebody!" I screamed trying to call attention to myself.

I felt a hand clasp over my mouth harshly as an arm wrapped around my waist.

"No screaming, Princess. We wouldn't want anyone ruining our fun now would we?"

He spun me to face him and leaned down to eye level with me. I could see more clearly now, His eyes were completely missing, along with his nose. His face was vacant of features except for his mouth full of razor sharp teeth carved to points. I muffled out screams, frightened of his appearance.

"Come now, don't be like that. I thought we were having a good time. I even gave you this pretty little rose remember?"

A different tendril recovered the rose and raised it to my eyes to display it to me. It looked nothing as it had and resembled a dead wilted rose devoid of most of the once healthy petals.

"I'm so glad you accepted it. Do you know what it means?"

I let my welled tears fall as I slowly shook my head, afraid of the answer.

He chuckled darkly. "It means I get to explore all those fucking curves and theres nothing anyone can do about it. Not even the devil himself could interrupt our playtime."

I began to sob as I pounded my fists against his chest, as hard as I could. He only pulled me closer to him and cackled.

"You'll have to try harder than that to get free, princess."

His nails dug into my hips as our surroundings began to swirl. Everything blurred into a mix of colors as if speeding past in circles. After a few moments the environment had turned to a decrepit large room. I emptied the contents of my stomach onto the floor from the violent transition and fell to my knees.

The paint on the walls was chipped and faded; the floor was cracked cement smothered in dried stains and damp from what smelled like some kind of bodily fluid. The room had distinct furniture inside such as a metal examination table, a large queen sized bed that held a damaged mattress covered in brick colored stains, on the bed in particular was short rusted chains attached to both ends of the head frame, and finally the middle wall had an array of tools including machetes, saw blades, skinning knives, barbed wire, drills, hammers, and even a few adult toys placed off to the side.

I screamed seeing the horrible sight and looked for an exit trying to stand. However the man caught me by the wrist as I was about to head for the stairs leading up to a single door.

"Let me go you monster!" I cried pulling away with all my might.

"Awe, I'm hurt. It's not very nice to call someone a monster."

"Just….Please don't kill me…." I cowered from him.

"Why on earth would I kill you? All I wish to do is have my fun. Nothing more. Then I'll return you home, alive. No guarantee you'll be able to walk, see, hear, have children, or even speak. But you'll be alive."

"No! No please!..." I wept uncontrollably. "I'll do anything!"

He looked around at the many items in the room while he took of his coat, exposing his masculine and chiseled torso. An anxious rush went through my body as my cheeks heated. My legs compressed slightly closer together as I averted my eyes away from him. He smiled widely noting my behavior.

"Anything you say? Well then, how about you get on that bed?" He asked in a perverse tone.

"B-but…." I sat there and buried my face into my hands, shaking immensely.

"Were you just lying, Princess? Because I could change my mind."

"No! I'll do it!..." Slowly I shuffle to the bed.

Moments later I stood at the edge of the bed and look back to him, he was at the wall deciding which tool to choose. I shake heavily as I sit on the uncomfortable bed, it squeaked as I did so causing him to look over to me.

"Would you rather have the fun first or the pain?" He questioned.

"...B-but, you said that," I was cut off.

"I agreed I wouldn't destroy anything important permanently. I never said anything about no pain whatsoever."

I hung my head silently and pulled my legs close to me in the fetal position.

"I guess I'll choose for you then." He said.

"No! Please, not the pain!"

"I gave you time to choose and you took too long. Just as well, I don't like it when my women are too eager."

I let out a pained scream, to which he laughed. After a small amount of rummaging through objects he walked over to me, tendrils hidden behind him concealing the chosen items, all except for a mask in his hands. He looked down to me and handed it over forcing me to take it. It was metallic and cold to the touch, small holes lined the top border of the mask yet no straps for wear were present. Another odd feature was the slits carved into the mouth area, just above the slits was a purposeful crack contorting into a mouth seeming to be able to be opened with a key. The front of the mask was silver with a red line dividing the middle of the eyes horizontally. I sat there confused to what he wanted me to do with such a thing.

"Let me see it up to your face." He ordered.

I shuddered, fearing what he would do and raised the mask to my face.

"Perfect." He took the mask from me."Now lay on the bed."

I looked at him with pleading eyes as I slowly laid down, watching his every move.

"N-now what?..." I regretted having spoken.

"Now you stay still."

He crawled on top of me and pinned my arms with free tendrils. Through this he pressed the mask against my face firmly, I attempted to jerk away from it or knock him off. But I failed at doing so. Collecting an item from his tendril I saw that he now held a hammer. I began screaming as loud as possible with hope that someone, anyone would hear me. I writhed in terror and struggled to get free every second I could. He lifted the hammer high as a tendril placed a nail in one of the many holes on the mask.

"You had better stop moving. If I do this wrong it could cause permanent damage. Remember? It's what you wanted to avoid."

I sat calmly as I could, however my chest ached with anxiety as he sat there positioning the nail just right.

"Stop….You don't have to do this…." I pleaded.

"I know full well I don't have to." He responded.

His tendril pushed the nail in my flesh slightly just a couple centimeters away from my temple. In a split second a crushing and crippling pain filled my skull. It was siering and overwhelming. Another blow collided with my head as I felt blood rush out of the injury. I could both hear and feel the shattering of bone beneath my swelling and pulsating skin. Heat began to tighten the area around the wound as each blow became more and more painful. Adrenaline started to wear off, my body was feeling the pure horrid pain. My voice quivered dryly as my screams were dieing thin. I was physically tearing my windpipe apart from the undetermined volume of my screams. The sides of my vision were fading as he entered the second nail into my cranium. I was slowly losing consciousness.

Everything went completely black as the pain faded. It was a calming release as I passed out. It was a while for peace, without pain, and without that thing hurting me. In a sudden moment a stinging pain pierced my chest as I was jolted awake. My vision slowly returned as I saw that thing straddling me, a large syringe stuck in between my ribs.

"That woke you up." He laughed awfully.

I attempted to cry out, but something was preventing my mouth from doing so. I panicked in muffled slurs.

"I got a bit carried away with the hammer and dislocated your jaw. Don't worry though, I woke you up just in time for me to put it back into socket."

I tried to move and free myself, however I was chained to the bed. The chains rattled in a disgusting rhythm scraping across the bed frame. His hand gripped my tender jaw ruggedly as aching tinglings processed intensely. The pains crushed my senses in unison with no second of relief or dullness. His muscles tensed as he slammed my jaw back into place with a grinding crunch. I screamed loudly as he grabbed the hammer once again.

"Now to finish these pesky nails."

I held my breath, bracing myself for the unbearable pain. The nail was place lightly in another hole, my raw skin could barely even handle a soft touch. He raised the hammer again. The blows impacted with my head, I continued to scream and cry letting out the awful built up pain inside.

"Quit the whining already, only three more."

After a couple more minutes of what felt like torturous hours, the last nail was inserted into my broken skull. I felt my brain swelling inside, craving for a release. Craving for death to come. My hair was wettened with dark crimson blood as I could barely move nor scream anymore. The pain was so crippling that my screaming was inaudible, there was too much to handle. While I was awake for every single moment of the hell he was making; I could feel myself submitting. I was accepting what he was doing to me. No one had come to help me. No one had heard my cries. As far as my family knew I was sitting at my apartment. Worry free. Sleeping.

I went silent realizing that this could be the last time I saw my family. The very last time I saw my friends. My last breath. He stared down at me realizing my submission.

"That's a good girl. So behaved now." He spoke in a lustful voice.

My eyes widened, hearing his tone of voice.

"Please...No...Not that..." I said in a wheezed whimper, my words hardly sounding coherent.

"Not what?" He asked.

I looked away, not wanting to say.

"You know what I mean..."

"Frankly I don't my dear."

His grin growing wider, he reached down and licked my throbbing neck.

"So tasty." He purred. "It's hard for me to decide what I wish to do next. Your screams were so

enjoyable, however i'm curious to know how your moans would sound."

"Just...Let me go...I beg of you..."

"Hmmm, I don't think I will, because you know what this mask indicates?" He tapped on the mask for emphasis as it caused a sharp surge of pain to flow through my skull once more. "It means that I chose you for a position. It means I chose you to be my proxy. And as my proxy you have to do as I say, when I say it. So in essence if I say you're going to kill someone, you do so. If I say you're going to get naked, you do so. There's no back talking and absolutely no disobeying. If you do either you will be punished. You're mine now and nobody elses. Do you hear me?"

"No...I'm not some property you can claim! I won't listen to you!"

"It seems as though you're right Princess…"

"W-what?..." I was shocked at this and thought I may have heard him wrong.

"I haven't claimed you...Yet that is." He chuckled as a tendril slid up my shirt.

"No you can't!" I yelled struggling harshly.

"Oh, but I will." He reached to my pants and unbuttoned them.

"Stop!"

He continued, ignoring my pleas and pulled them off. From my flesh, arose goosebumps as the chilled air grazed me. He then began to lightly kiss up the length of my legs. I held them tightly together attempting to stop him. However he pulled them apart seemingly with ease. He took a razored talon and sliced the straps of my panties and removed the cloth.

"By the way Princess, struggle all that you wish, it just makes it more fun."

"Please! Don't make me do this! Not this!"

He unbuttoned his pants and smiled at me.

"I enjoy your begging too. It's like music."

He leaned over me and bit at my neck, drawing blood. Heat reached my loins as pressure entered. I let out a pained moan as he moved his body aggressively.

"Does it hurt?" He asked cheerfully.

Tears fell over my cheeks. "Stop...I don't want this..."

"Well you going to have to deal with this many more times, Princess."

"Why?...Why are...You doing this?..."

"You want to know why?" He laughed and leaned down to my ear, whispering. "Because, it's fun and I've been bored around here."

"...All for the sake of boredom?...That's why you're doing this?...That's why you filled my head with nails?!...That's why you caused me all of this fucking pain?!..."

"Would you feel better if I said it was for revenge to where it's an even worse experience? Or even try and justify this by saying it was because it's all part of your so called God's plan somehow to challenge you?"

"At least those would be reasons! Not just sensless pain!"

"You haven't even felt senseless pain yet girly. So maybe you should think of what you're saying before I show you, real pain." His face was deadly serious.

"I don't deserve this!"

"A human doesn't deserve pain, eh? Don't make me laugh. Have you seen what you people do? Especially to those who happen to be different..."

"But, I'm not human!"

"Does it matter? You just so happened to cross my path. It's as simple as that. That rose wasn't for anyone specific, you were just the first to pick it up."

"I didn't do anything! Please!"

"There's no need for something to be done. It could have been anyone. You're not some special pick. You're just another vermin that happened upon my trap. After all curiosity killed the cat. You're just lucky I want to keep you."

"I...Hate you...I won't forgive you..." I sobbed even louder.

"Good. First fear. Then hate. Then you go numb. Unfortunately the numbing will take a while. Women always seem to have a strong will."

He laughed deeply. "And guess what Princess? You're mine now anyways."

He opened the handcuffs I had been imprisoned by and grasped my hair harshly. He tugged at it causing me to stand as he did. My scalp tore slightly from the sudden movement and I almost fell over again. However he made sure I didn't with a second powerful tug. He pulled me to the middle of the room and let me go venturing to a dresser that I hadn't recalled seeing. I was so weak that I dared not climb those stairs that were so very close, in fear of what he might do. After rummaging through the old dresser he turned to face me, holding a small pile of clothing.

"Here you're allowed to wear these for the meantime, that is until I get bored again."

I took them hastily, not wanting to be so vulnerable for another moment. I turned around to dress myself, however was stopped.

"Don't hide from me. That's the only warning you'll get. Never hide from me."

Shaking I turned to face him as I began to dress myself, averting my eyes. The outfit he had chosen for me weren't exactly the most covering clothes. I put on the bra and shirt first. It had longer sleeves, but was useless for warmth because of the revealing stomach. I was flustered at this, but kept quiet. However when I went to put on the shorts I couldn't find a very important article of clothing.

"Hey you forgot to give me underwear."

He looked to me and laughed. "I know what I did."

I grumbled slightly and put on the shorts regardless.

"You know I still have cycles like a human woman..." I grumbled

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. I'll have to take care of that."

"W-what do you mean take care of it?..."

"I mean take off your shorts and get on the table." He pointed to the metal examination table.

"Please...Not again..."

"Relax, I'm not going to violate you again. At least not without fixing you."

"Fixing?... Oh God... No! Don't!" I backed away, wanting to run.

"No running. It will only make this worse." He approached me closely.

I backed away from him more. He made it so I couldn't run up the stairs. So he continued to corner me as anger grew on his face. His tendrils emerged, he seemed ready to kill me. I kept looking for a way around him. His tendrils gripped me as I sunk to the floor. They began to drag me away, towards him. I looked for a way out. Any way out and then I saw it. He had left the large bloodied hammer on the floor beneath the bed. I grasped it and turned, throwing the heavy object. It flew through the air and hit him dead in the face. He sat there for a moment, silent, not letting go.

"You..." His tendrils flicked in fury.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"...By the time I'm done with you... You will wish you were dead... And I promise... You will never be able to have those precious children for as long as you live..."

"Forgive me! I-I overreacted!"

"No... You're going to pay..."

His tendrils pulled me along as he turned to walk towards the tool wall yet again. I flailed and grabbed onto whatever I could, but nothing prevailed to save me. I heard him collect many objects and then he proceeded to drag me to the metal table. A tendril slid into my pants as it pulled them off. He then used his others to lift me to it. The tendrils held me in place as there were no restraints. He dropped the many acquired items on the floor, except for one. Coiled around his arm was a long length of rusted barbed wire. His smile said it all. I tried struggling, yelling out, screaming, crying, bargaining, and pleading. Nothing worked he only continued. His tendrils grip tightened on me as he brought the wire closer to my wrist. I felt the dull prongs graze my skin as the brittle rust ceased my tender flesh and began to dig in. Slowly it penetrated deep into the tissue, stinging and burning. It was coiled so tightly I swear it hit bone. Then a thought occurred to me. Why wasn't I passing out from blood loss? A main artery was in my wrist and of course there were many in my head. So why haven't I passed out again? I longed for the peaceful rest of sleep. However it did not come. After he tightened the wire around my wrist, he took some extra and wrapped it beneath the table holding the limb in place. Then he used the rest to wrap my other wrist and then my ankles. He sat there and thought for a moment staring at my body.

"Maybe I should put you asleep before this." He said confused.

"W-why would you do that for me?" I ask concerned.

"Don't joke yourself. I'd put you asleep because I know if you thrashed around too much I could cut an artery. Not because I wish to save you from the pain. Now lie still." He raised a tendril that held the hammer once again.

"No! No! Don't!" I screamed struggling at the wire.

The hammer came down in a numbing blow. It silenced my screams, however I was still awake. I sat dizzy and unable to truly speak cohesively. He didn't seem to care whether I was really asleep or not, but rather that I couldn't move very well. And or having slow reactions to say the least. He put down the hammer and grabbed another tool it was a small and thin one this time. It gleamed in the light making it hard to see what it was. He slowly placed it against my stomach as I could feel a sharp sting. It was a scalpel. Upon realization of what it was I attempted to move however could only move my leg up at a sluggish pace that had little effect. It seemed as though I had a concussion. My eyes were so drooped and sleep sounded so inviting. However I was pulled back to the reality of the situation when the hot, dull steel pierced my skin as it carved from the middle of my stomach towards the end of my groin. The pain tingled throughout my being feeling like needles. My body had enough. As darkness crowded my vision I fell out of consciousness giving into the blissful sleep.

It only seemed like a moment, but I woke up fairly later. That thing was gone and stitches were all the way up the incision he had made. I tried to move, but it resulted in me screaming from the immense amount of pain I felt. It was like some one just ripped out my organs, pummeled them with a hammer, and then threw them back in. I could feel my body in ruins. I could not move, I just sat there, screaming in agony. Writhing in it. I heard the door open then slam shut.

"How's it feeling princess?" He mocked as if he didn't know.

I couldn't even say anything. I wanted to die. I wanted to curl up and die. God that would have been so nice. He smiled at me again as he went to the table and began to untangle the wire. It stung for him to take them out. He didn't do it softly either, it was rough and painful. After he untangled one wrist, it seemed a thought crossed his mind as he stopped and went back upstairs. While he was gone I tried to untangle myself however I only sliced my hand open in the process. A good amount of blood dripped onto the table, mixing with the dried blood from earlier. I heard him come back in the room as I hurried to hid the cut. When I did see him, he had grabbed an object. It was an old fashion iron that you would heat on the stove. It was an intense red. He noticed the blood and learned the iron towards my face, though he didn't burn me. It was just to scare me, though I knew he had grabbed it for a reason. He inched it towards my stomach as he looked to me.

"Stay still and it won't take long." He warned.

I stayed quiet and obeyed in fear of what else he'd do to me. He took the iron and pressed it against my stomach where the stitches were. The flesh melted and burned into a large siering blister. The metal almost had fused to my skin. The putrid area was scorched and raw. He lightly touched the tender burn, laughing as I flinched and screamed.

"Don't touch me you bastard!"

"I'll touch you whenever and however I wish." He said calmly as he dug his fingers into the burn.

Pain coursed throughout my body. His nials breaking the thin blister that had formed and causing an open, pulsating wound to become exposed. My muscles spasmed and stung. I let the welling tears in my eyes fall as I sobbed loudly.

"Quit your crying this isn't how a proxy should act." He scolded.

My crying slowed as I went quiet. My heart burned with anger and ached with sadness. I looked away from him while he licked at the burn. It hurt so much, I could barely move without pain shooting through my stomach.

"Please...Let me go home..." I pleaded.

"Oh, but you are home." He replied simply.

"...This...This place is no home..." I wept.

"Of course it is. I'm the master and You're the misbehaving pet." He began taking off the barbed wire from the rest of my limbs.

I rubbed my wrists in discomfort, deep puncture marks scattered all around my arms. I then moved my ankles, at first fearfully but then in relief. In the struggle he had only barely missed my achilles tendons. I let out a long sigh of relief and attempted to get up however, the pain was too great and I curled into a ball letting more tears fall, yet being careful not to make too much noise.

"I said, stop crying Suzie..." He was serious.

I looked to him shocked and tried to calm myself. "Just how long have you been watching me?..."

"That information and my name is useless to you right now. I don't care for your past and you shouldn't care for mine. Just as well the only thing you should be addressing me as is Master."

"...I see..." I went silent and layed there unsure of what to do or how to react. "What made you want a proxy?" It was an odd question for me to ask, however I just couldn't help myself.

"The women around here are getting smarter. Carrying weapons, mace, and even learning to street fight." He held up my mace as show. "Now who would they trust to follow more? A little brat who has lost her daddy or a lonesome secret admirer?"

"I'm not going to help you hurt anyone..."

He grabbed me by the neck and hoisted me into the air. My muscles stretched from the sudden movement and pain coursed throughout my body like fire. I screamed from the horrible sensation. He smiled evilly and laughed. Breathing became harder as his fingers tightened their grip on my throat.

"I think you'll do whatever I say, Princess. I could easily find another proxy to do all of this for me. You could see what Hell is like for me, that is if you refuse. What do you say Suzie?"

I stay quiet, pondering if I would rather die. But then a wave of regret hit me. I'd be leaving everyone. My family. My friends. Though if I did do this I wouldn't forgive myself. I felt myself get light headed as I could barely breath. Panic set in as my heart sped faster. My body quivered as my vision began to fade. My extremities were becoming numb. Suddenly I was released as I collapsed to the floor I coughed harshly to regain the oxygen I had lost. My chest ached as ragged breaths were inhaled. I could breath.

"I'm waiting for your answer..." He spoke with extreme malice.

My breath became shorter and quick. I couldn't think straight. My chest heaved with such pressure. My throat even tightened, more tears fell.

"Well?!" He bellowed.

"I-I'll do it! Yes! Yes!" I choked out fearfully.

"Stop panicking, you're fine." He ordered as I received a swift, powerful kick to the jaw.

It caused an out of place shift of the bone. I held my jaw and moved it about until it scraped back into place with a loud pop. I held back a scream as the bone grinded upon bone.

"Now get up you little vermin. You need to eat something." He said as he walked up the stairs.

Slowly I stood up and placed a foot before me. My knees wobbled and gave way, I was unable to hold my body. It was too much pain to handle. I fell to all fours and took in a staggered breath. He looked back to me in extreme irritation.

"Get up!" He yelled, walking towards me.

"...I….I can't…. It hurts…." I replied sitting there, not wanting to move.

"Get up!" He yelled once more as his foot collided with my stomach, causing me to scream out in pain.

I just laid there as the burn was bruised. He kicked me again and again. Finally after he heard a rib snap he stopped in a huff and mumbled something about a smoke break as he walked up the stairs.

I laid there holding my stomach as the door slammed shut. I puased holding my breath wanting it to end. However my lungs ached and craved for the much needed oxygen. I allowed myself a breath once again. Through this a most delectable aroma enticingly filled my senses. It smelled like cotton candy or pastries. My stomach roared with hunger. I looked around the room longing for the sweets. I heard a strange, somewhat manic cackle. Though it turned disturbing very quickly.

"Would you like to go on an adventure with your dear friend Laughing Jack, little one? This place is awfully boring after all." I heard a graveled and deep voice coo.

Laughter erupted once again. "Come now don't be shy. Don't you wish to be saved?"

"Please...Please, help me..." I begged to the voice as I wept.

"Now, now don't cry. Keep those tears for later." It said as a shudder crept up my spine and my stomach turned.

I felt a stinging sensation settle in the back of my throat as bile crept up my esophagus. My stomach couldn't take much more of this. Panicking I began to pry at the detachable mouthpiece of the mask. It was not budging even with my efforts. I then remembered it needed a key. More vomit slowly crawled up my throat as I began to dry heave. Suddenly someone grasped my jaw and forced it upwards I was now looking at a terrifying clown. His black matted locks looked as though they were stands of frayed yarn. His outift consited of bandages, a black and white striped shirt, a black ruffled collar hung around his neck, upon his shoulders rested black and white feathers ruffled in an array of directions, and his black slacks were filled with holes and covered in rust stains wich were held up by suspenders. His skin appeared as fracturing white porcelain, glass-like and fragile. His glossed white eyes looked to me, a sickening sharp grin cemented onto his face. Lifting his hand to my mask he grasped onto the jaw portion.

"On the count of three." He laughed.

"One..." without warning his hand yanked at the mask with all of his might as the hinges upon it broke off, the forced tugged at the embedded nails as some were loosened and moved about inside my skull.

Once completely pulled off I Sobbed loudly. However I was cut off by a wave of vomit erupting from my mouth. The acidity clawing at my throat. Afterwards I prodded at the mask, just the bottom portion had been removed as the top still remained. I supposed that the nails must have been screws of some kind instead, since they held inside so well. Interrupting my thoughts yet another purge of stomach contents hit the floor with a wet smack, little bits of partially digested food and even what appeared to be blood emptied itself onto the floor. The unsatisfying pale yellow mucus and deep crimson colors mixing in a slimy mess. Tissue infused blood clots wormed their way out of my jaws as the iron tainted my tongue with the disgusting flavor. My jaw muscles tightened, stretching as wide as possible. My lungs craved for air, however I could not take a breath. I only continued my disgusting process. I could feel my throat begin to tear as I only vomited harsher. My lungs were burning for air as I could feel my body slowly giving into the need of breathe. My jaw muscles were sore as they were pulled more and more to allow bile out. It hurt so much. Like rocks were being pushed throughout my system. Spitting out the remaining stomach acid I inhaled deeply in panicked relief. I could breathe yet again. I broke down sobbing at all the pain and just sat there for a couple of moments, breathing. Gathering my strength I looked to the clown.

"Finished exposing your insides little one?" His smile stretched ear to ear.

I shook. "Please...Get me out of here..."

Jack grasped the back of my shirt as he hoisted me up to my feet. I flinched as he did so from the damage of my body. I stood shaking harshly. He circled me, his arms folded behind his back as if examining me. He stopped facing my back. Suddenly he pulled me close, one hand covered my eyes the other around my waist so I couldn't get away.

"Now just let it all seep in." He said as my eyes began to tingle.

I saw a cloud of smoke encase my vision, blinding me from the light that had shown through the spaces of his fingers. My eyes drooped softly and my legs buckled under as I lost consciousness.I awoke laying on a small pile of hay, loose dirt clinging to my clothing. I felt slightly better than I once did. Looking around I appeared to be in a run down carnival. I was next to a large rusted ferris wheel, each basket seemed like they could hold four people and had a large, though ruined, umbrella top for shade. Placing my feet straight and beneath me I attempted to stand, I was actually able to. But I had a noticeable slouch since I couldn't stretch my stomach muscles too much.

"H-hello?!" I yelled into the empty carnival.

"Hello, little one." I heard Jack respond behind me.

I turned on my heel and looked to him.

"Enjoying my home I see." He said happily with a sadistic undertone.

"Thank you...Thank you so much..." I looked to my feet.

He put a finger up to his lips, gesturing for me to hush. "I wouldn't be thanking me."

My smile faded as my heart sped quicker. "Why not?...You said...You said you were saving me..."

"And I saved you from Offender. I was going to tell you the catch, but you were so eager to leave

I didn't have the chance to say something." He sneered awfully.

"...What's the catch?..." I asked, shifting my eyes to look for an escape.

"It's quite simple." He took some strides over to me and was inches from my face. "You just gotta help me find someone."

"And who is that?..."

"Just a little girl is all. Just a small little brat. A nuisance really."

"What's her name?"

"Her name? It's on the tip of my tongue. I can't seem to recall it. Maybe I need some stimulation to jog my memory." His smile widened.

Slowly he inched closer to my face, I turned away from him closing my eyes.

"Open those eyes won't you?" Jack asked in a perverse tone.

Slowly I opened my eyes to look to him. He gripped my jaw turning my head to face him. He inched even closer as his lips touched mine. He moved his soft lips in a rough manner and slid his warm, slimy tongue past my teeth. I tried to move away and struggle however he only dug his talon-like nails into my hip and pulled me closer to him. I managed to move away enough for a breath. He only reverted to licking my neck while I did so.

"Okay...You've had your fun..." I said quietly.

"Hmm?..." He looked back into my eyes. "I didn't realise you were in charge..." He sounded irritated. "You know..." He tucked some stray hairs behind my ear. "I could always put you back where I found you..."

"...Im sorry...forgive me...Please don't..." I allowed some tears to fall.

"Why shouldn't I? Give me a good reason." Jack said bluntly.

"I'll...I'll do anything you want...Just please don't take me back there..."

"That's a bit better. So, anything? Anything that pops into my head."

"...Y-yes..."

"Sounded almost hesitant. Are you sure you'd do anything?" He gripped my hair harsly.

"Yes, yes I would..."

He pulled me close and whispered into my ear. "That name you wanted to know?... It was Sally."

I took a step back, my eyes widened a fraction. "What the hell do you want with her!"

" I only wish to teach her a lesson. Besides, she's already dead so why do you bother to care?" He laughed horribly.

"She's my friend!"

"Oh? So you don't want to do this task for me then?" He allowed his hand to caress my cheek.

"You realise you'd be giving up your freedom through this decision?"

"...What are you planning to do with her?..."

"Nothing much, just play doctor a bit. Maybe even give her some tasty candy as well."

I raised an eyebrow. "...what does that mean?..."

He leaned close yet again and whispered his disgusting and horrible thoughts into my ear. He made sure every detail was in place and that he explained his fantasies clearly.

"Y-You're a monster! You can't do that! Not to her! She didn't do shit to you and..." I was cut off by a strike to the face.

My cheek burned from the smack as I cradled it carefully. It stung to the touch and was instantly swollen.

"I could easy do the same god damn bullshit to you! Keep that in mind you stupid little cunt!" Jack shouted as his anger escalated.

"Id rather it happen to me than her..." I stated.

"You'd really want to go through all the same pain again for the sake of a spirit?..."

"Sally, is my friend..."

"If it suits you then." Jack grasped my hair tighter and dragged me along with him to an open circus tent.

He approached a large and rusted metal cage inside. It had chains all around it with an awful smell lingering in the air. It wreaked of rotten meat. I struggled much more trying to get away.

"Struggling I see. I thought you'd do anything for that spineless brat." He mocked.

He shoved me inside the cage, stepping in with me. He locked the cage behind him and turned to hide the key somewhere in his clothing.

"Now. What to do with you?" He questioned with a smirk.

I stayed quiet looking to the floor. My legs clutched close to me. He loomed over me for some time then knelt down and examined me closely, lightly touching my limbs, wanting to see a reaction. I gave him none.

"Do whatever you want just so long as it keeps me here." I said quietly under my breath.

"What was that?" He gripped my chin making me look to him.

"N-nothing..."

"It sure as hell didn't sound like nothing to me little one..." His tone was serious.

"I said you're an asshole!"

He slammed his palm into my throat at an angle, I felt my windpipe move slightly as I lost air from my lungs. I coughed ruggedly and spat saliva on the floor, it ran down my chin and onto my throat in a small stream. Taking my sleeve I whipped the access spit from my skin and allowed a tear or two to fall.

"I'd keep your insults to yourself if you wish to keep your deal for freedom or even live for that matter."

"Go back... To Hell already." I coughed out roughly.

I didn't know what had gotten into me, but I was fighting back. I was sick of the mistreatment.I received yet another strike to the throat. This time I spit up some tar-like bile of mucus.

"The next one will be much worse."

"Why do you feel the need to hurt Sally so much? She's only a child..." I ask.

"Why? Because why the fuck not?" He laughed.

"You're horrible..."

"Why should I bother with those pathetic brats when they don't even give two shits whether I'm there or not? They don't even try to acknowledge me."

"What the hell do you mean?! Of course they wouldn't with you treating them like this!"

"You don't know a single fucking thing so shut that mouth of yours or I will shut it for you!"

He reached into his sleeve grasping a needle and thread, glaring at me.

"This time your mouth will stay shut...Then let us see the outcome when a sick feeling festers in your stomach..."

I stayed silent and put my head between my legs.

"I-I'm...Sorry..."

His response was becoming eye level with me and bringing the needle closer. "I could do it anyways."

"Why?..."

"Because I'm sick of all the bullshit. I'm sick of all the rotten filth that is allowed to walk around so, fucking freely. And I'm sick of all the goddamn lying. So why should one meaningless child matter? Why should I bother to care? That's the trick question isn't it? The answer? I could care less for the answer. Now why don't you stay still while Jack enjoys his playtime?"

He grasped my jaw and pulled it close to him, slipping his tongue between my teeth once again. He stayed like this for a couple of moments and then pulled away. He then slammed my head into the bars of the cage as he inched the needle near my lips whilst I was dizzy. I fidgeted as much as I could, squirmed really. Managing to bring up my leg and I got a clear shot. My foot collided with his chin as he fell backwards onto the floor of the cage. Quickly I crawled on top of him, patting him down for the key.

"Damn, you little shit!" He yelled as he kicked at me just underneath my ribs.

I fell back into the bars again. A gleam caught my eye as I saw the key on the ground.

"Wait! Please!" I yelled.

He stopped for a moment and looked to me as he stood. I gestured my hand for him to come closer to me. I pressed my lips against his as his eyes widened a fraction, yet a smile slowly grew on his lips as his shoulders eased. He let his eyes close, his body began to push against mine in attempt to pin me. However I pushed harder and pushed myself on top of him. My eyes drifted to the key, however I was distracted by the feeling of my legs pulling out from underneath me. He was trying to reverse the pin I had set. I felt my body sway back as I gripped the bars to hold myself steady and prevent it.

"That was quite the change in attitude." He laughed as his eyes glanced to the key and back.

"You didn't think I noticed it was gone?"

"...Please, don't...Don't hurt me..."

"Oh? I think I should punish you. But how?"


End file.
